Roan
Roan was the longest active cleaner for Division. He served as Percy's right-hand man and never questioned him, having worked with him for at least ten years. He was presumably the best-trained and longest active Division agent before his death in "Homecoming". Season 1 Roan first appeared in the episode "Pilot". He and Michael go to Gary's house to investigate first sighting of Nikita three years after her presumed death. As Michael is interrogating Nikita's former foster father for a possible lead, Roan prepares to clean Gary. His appearance in this episode is more thematic, establishing his role as a "cleaner" for Division and fleshing out the more antisocial aspects of his personality which qualify him for such a gruesome position. He appears later in the Wyckland Hotel as a part of the operation Black Arrow to kill General Safwani, whom Nikita is pushing through the hall on a delivery cart. When the General's bodyguards go to tackle him, Nikita is able to rush past him and exit the building before he can follow. He is present when Percy declares that Nikita is Threat Level 6, indicating that he is one of the pending agents assigned to working toward her capture when he is not with Percy. In "Rough Trade", Roan appears in a flashback of Nikita's first operation, in which she was responsible for planting the bomb that would kill Victor Han. As a supervising agent on the operation, he noticed that Nikita's distress over the baby might compromise the mission and activated his communication line to say, "Stand by for abort and clean." Michael challenges him on his assessment, to which Roan says, "Control your asset." He escorts Nikita back into Han's house to complete the mission. In "The Guardian", Roan accompanies Percy to Quebec when Owen Elliott surfaces in a bank robbery. He first appears in the hotel room as Percy accepts a call from Owen just after Nikita attempted to make contact. Once Percy ends the call, Roan offers to take care of Nikita, but Percy declines and instead has him run point for the team waiting to assassinate him at the docks. After they successfully capture Owen at Emily's apartment, Percy and Roan conduct an interrogation on an abandoned freighter. A segment of chain links wrapped around his knuckles, Roan throws repeated punches to Owen's face and gut during the intervals when Percy isn't speaking. He dumped a pail of water on Owen's face to keep him awake. Nikita arrives at the freighter, knocking a Division agent unconscious to make her way in. Roan hears the echo of the sound his body makes when it hit the deck and initiates a check-in with his team. Nikita attacks another agent, causing another echo to ring through the freighter and alerting Roan to her presence. Roan ushers Percy out, handing him a sidearm, and returns to kill Owen. He stands, smashing the chair he was zip-tied to against him and breaking it apart. They engage in hand-to-hand combat, but Owen gets the upper hand until he punches him hard enough that the momentum of Roan's upper body sends him over the railing, falling approximately ten feet down to a lower deck. When Owen looks down, Roan is unconscious. In "Phoenix", Roan goes to the Regal House with Percy to clean up evidence of the Senator's affair with a Gogol plant. As Roan is settling in and preparing his kit, he noticed that one of the lines on the phones was open. He rushes to the phone and finds that it had been off the hook. Roan picks it up to confirm that the phone had been listening in on the conversation between the Senator and Percy, making a face at the mention of how the scene would be set up as a brutal home invasion gone wrong. He returns it to its proper place and continues to scan the top floor, likely suspecting that Nikita was in the building. Roan investigates a noise--probably made by Nikita's departure--but by the time he arrives, Nikita is already gone. Later in the episode, Roan pushes a garbage bin through the alley directly adjacent to Anna Harcourt's house. Presumably, he was pushing Anna Harcourt's body after having just cleaned the scene of her body to prevent the police from being able to have an autopsy performed. In "Dark Matter", Roan appears briefly after he kills John Fleder, spilling a bottle of prescription pills next to his body to make his death look like an overdose in reaction to being implication with the assassination plot originally pinned on Ryan Fletcher. In "The Next Seduction", Roan intercepts a deal between Emil Voss and an agent he trusted in the CIA taking place early morning in Berlin. The agent misidentifies Roan as Jurgen, unable to properly identify him in the shadows, and Roan shoots him. He leaves the scene immediately after. After Emil Voss left with the package, Nikita talks to Ryan Fletcher, who informs Nikita that he had gotten screenshots of the event in Berlin. He sends a picture of Roan's face to Nikita's phone, misidentifying him as a Gogol agent. When Nikita sees that it's him, Nikita concludes that Division is after the package and races to go after the car escorting Emil, who had it in his possession at the time. In he went to clean Jaden in Alex's flat. When Roan's question about whether or not Jaden had consumed any alcohol in the four hours prior to her death threw Alex off, he explained that he was asking because the muscle relaxant he was about to inject into her system would flush out any toxins, including alcohol, which he does not like the smell of. This explanation of how the muscle relaxant works would later inspire her to use tetrodotoxin to fake Nikita's death. He expresses confusion when Alex throws up into the sink, seemingly unaware of what would make her react in such a way. In he took photos of Nikita giving the black box to Central Intelligence Agency, which he would later use to set up the scene in which he framed Nikita as a terrorist responsible for the effort to bomb to G20 summit in a previous episode. He is also part of the alpha squad tailing Nikita and Alex as they make their way to a staging area at the end of the episode; however, that is not revealed until the beginning of the next episode. In , Roan identifies that Nikita was dead on arrival, attributing the cause of death to hemorrhagic shock. He clarifies that, despite having been stopped by the Kevlar lining in her jacket, the 9mm hollow-point bullets Alex fired at Nikita cracked at least three ribs, caused internal bleeding, and may have caused her to go into cardiac arrest. Percy rescinds a previous order he had given to Roan, telling him to have her brought back to Division instead of cleaning her like he originally asked. When Roan tries to clean Nikita's body, he injects a muscle relaxant into her throat, flushing the tetrodotoxin out of her system and reviving her. In a haze, she identifies that Roan is in the process of cleaning her, and before he can act, she reaches for the bottle of chemicals adjacent to her and splashes it in his face, scarring him. After he manages the pain of calls Percy to inform him that Nikita is, in fact, very alive. Season 2 He appeared in in a video during the Operation Game Change when he killed some men. Tony Merrick was blackmailed into admitting that he committed the Basra Heist. In he and Alex chased down Nikita and Kelly in the train. After they've jumped out of it, Roan and Alex followed them to a forest. Soldiers appeared and he told Alex to run while he shoots them. He ran from the scene as well. In he chased and tried to shoot Nikita and Richard Ellison. In Roan payed a visit to a guy named Walt and told him to run faster on his treadmill and put two electronic bugs on him. The man got a heart attack and he died. Roan later visited "Bob" a guy Nikita payed to visit Ryan in prison so that she can contact him. He later encountered Michael when he and Nikita tried to rescue Ryan from prison. He shot Michael in the shoulder. He was also a part of the team who guarded Jonathan Gaines. In he received a crossword puzzle and the answer to it is "Amsterdam" the location of the next Guardian meeting. In he called Patrick Miller to confirm who is present at the Guardian meeting. In he called Patrick Miller to tell him where the Oversight headquarters are so that Patrick, Tim and other Percy's men can attack them. In he took out his Tracking chip. Amanda discovered that someone is Division is still loyal to Percy. Alex confronted Roan about it. They fought and Roan ended up choking Alex before getting interrupted by a Division Agent. Roan took out his gun and killed a Division agent. Alex ran from him. She hid in Percy's glass cell. Roan tried shooting it with no success. He has decided to leave Division and join Percy and Patrick Miller. In ... In ... In he was in a room with Percy when he let Dina escape. Later he knocked one of agents to help Percy. In he went with Percy to Hammerfest, Norway to release Nicholas Brandt from prison. Later he took some radioactive material from Nicholas Brandt as a part of the bargain for releasing him from prison. In shortly after Percy's death, after Roan tried to make his move on the US government, he was apprehended by Alex and Sean. After they fought with him, Roan got electrocuted. Abilities Roan is one of the most dangerous Divison Agents and characters in general. He is an expert marksman, being able to fluently aim and shoot using his peripheral vision. Using his Cleaner advanced combat training and years of experience he is easily able to beat most of his opponents, losing once to Guardian Owen Elliot who was able to push him over rail towards fall on lower floor. Personality Roan displays antisocial characteristics: an apathetic disregard for human rights, a general lack of people whom he cares about, a misunderstanding of human emotion, and inability to show consideration or empathy for others. These aspects are what make him a perfect fit for his assignment as a cleaner. Two examples of this sort of behavior are when he shoots Gary in the middle of Michael's interrogation, mistakenly linking Michael's agitation to the mess he created ("Pilot"), and when he watches Alex throw up in the sink in response to having just witnessed Roan inject a muscle relaxant directly into Jaden's throat, a response to which Roan expresses confusion at--likely unable to deduce why anyone would have such a disgusted reaction to something that is not particularly messy ("Glass Houses"). Another notable instance of Roan's behavior is in "Pandora" when Percy sardonically suggests that Nikita died of a broken heart, but Roan either ignores the comment or misses it entirely, responding that "(hemorrhagic) shock is more likely, but that cardiac arrest may have been a factor." This could either suggest that Roan does not pick up as well on jokes and assumed that Percy actually meant cardiac arrest or that Roan is so technical about his work that he decided not to entertain Percy. The only time he ever displays sympathy for another person is when he had just found out that Percy had died, but even this reaction is ultimately short-lived, as he refused to allow his grief to hinder his mission or in his fight against Alex and Sean. However, the resulting anger from his grief may have caused him to cause more pain to Alex than necessary as revenge for Percy's death--breaking her arm, hitting an excessive amount of times, biding his time until Sean arrives. His grief may also be the reason he accidentally electrocuted himself. As a supporting character, no information is available on his past, his psychological profile, or any other identifying factors such as age, ethnicity, height or weight; therefore, it is important to note that all of the above details are speculation, and that while he exhibits the behavior of a psychopath, there is no canon evidence that confirms this assessment. Relationships *Nikita - Initially is Nikita only another target, no different from all of his other victims. That changes when she scars his face with acid, making it more personal even for Roan. *Percy - Percy is the only person to whom Roan has ever demonstrated any loyalty, sympathy, or aspects of anything more than a strictly professional relationship. That Percy has somehow done something for Roan in the past to make him such a loyal follower is implied throughout the series, but nothing about Roan's past has been revealed to support this assertion. *Carla Bennett - Nature of their relationship is unknown, however she knew him, meaning he was one of first Division Agents. She was concerned about his scarred face and he allowed her to touch him, only person that have ever done such thing. Victims *Pilot - Gary (headshot), two bodyguards of General Safwani (knife) *Dark Matter - John Fleder *Partners- The half of the Gogol agents that chased him through the woods. *Rogue - Peter Edmonds a Police detective. Appearances Trivia * In Season 1, Roan's weapons of choice are a Beretta 92FS suppressed and a folding karambit knife. * In Season 2, Roan's weapons of choice are a Glock 26 suppressed and a folding karambit knife. * Roan does not like the smell of alcohol. * Roan listens to music on headphones while he dissolves bodies. Gallery Karambit.jpg|Roan's karambit in Pilot Roan.jpg nikita-percy-roan.jpg|Roan and Percy Roan1x08.png Roan1x20.png Roanclean1x20.png|Roan cleans Jaden Roan1x21.png Roan1x22.png Roan1x22-01.png Roanacid.png Roanface.png Roan2x01.png Roan2x04nikita.png Roan2x04.png Roan2x04-01.png Roan2x06.png nikita-111.jpg|Roan 500px-Nikita_carbine_closeup.jpg|Roan scoping nikita-episode-207-clawback-3.jpg|Roan with sean Roan2x07.png Roan2x07-01.png Roan2x10.png Roan2x10-01.png Roan2x11.png Roanteam2x12.png Roanteam2x12-01.png Roan2x13.png Roan2x13-01.png Roan2x13-02.png Roan2x13-03.png Roan2x13-04.png Roan2x13-05.png Teampercy.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-16h30m40s245.png Vlcsnap-2011-05-05-00h32m32.jpg img-966299009.jpg|Roan with silencer RoanMiller2x14.png Roan2x14-01.png Roan2x14-02.png Roan2x14-03.png Roan2x14-04.png Roan2x14-05.png Roan2x16.png Roan2x16-01.png Roanpercy2x19.png Roan2x19.png Roan_Dead.png|Roan's Death See Also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Cleaners Category:Division Agents Category:Killed Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Help Needed